Designers of contemporary communication devices typically strive to minimize the physical size of the communication devices. However, some practical limitations continue to imped the miniaturization (size reduction) of communication devices. One such limitation comprises antenna size. Since antennas are typically one-quarter wavelength of a frequency of interest, antenna size is largely dictated by the operational frequency of the communication device. Moreover, the effectiveness of the antenna for transmitting (radiating) or receiving information is largely dependent upon the provision of a suitable group plane. Compromising the ground plane to reduce size usually reduces the operational performance of the communication device. Accordingly, a need exists for a small, yet effective, antenna.